Reunited The Resistence
2nd Dimension (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends are still running from the Norm-bot and went to the Alley) Phineas: Oh No, What do we do you Guys? They are gonna find us Soon! Doraemon: Don't Worry, I have Something in my Pocket that can Help us! (He reach something in his 4th Dimensional Pocket) (The Norm-bot are gonna get them in the Alley, But they are not There) Norm-bot: No Intruder Here! (The Norm-bot left, and then The Doraemons and Their Friends are here, because they use the Invisible Cape) Phineas: Whew,they didn't find us, and what's that Cape we Put on? Doraemon: That's is an Invisible Cape, it will make us Invisible by wear it. Phineas: Wow! Thanks me and Ferb are gonna Build that Tomorrow. Doraemon: Until you get Older. Noby: So why there are 2 of you Pet's? Perry: Because these guys are our Dimensional Self! In the 2nd Dimension we have our Dimensional Selfs. Sneech: Wait! You all have one?! Ferb: Yes, even you Kids if you have one? Big G: But anyway, how can we get back to Our Dimension? Phineas: Don't Worry, I have the Other Dimensinator with me that will take us Back to our Dimension. (He reach his Pocket and found the Remote) Baljeet: You have That! Why didn't you tell us back the 22nd Century?! Phineas: Because this one is a Timeline, Did you think the 22nd Century is a Dimension! Baljeet: No. Phineas: Then don't Judge me, Alright let's go home! (He press the Remote and create a Portal, but saw a Dimension Jungle) What the! Maybe I'll trying again. (He press the Remote again and again, but it Looks the Same) Great it's busted! Doraemon: Don't Worry! We should use my Time Remote that Principal Terodachi gave it to me! (He reach his 4th Dimensional Pocket and Found a Remote it looks White with Blue screen on it) Buford: That one is a Dimension! Not a Timeline. Doraemon: I know but this one, is connect to Our Dimension. Buford: Oh, Alright! Doraemon: Okay! Let's get back home (He press the Remote and Create Portal, and is Ancient Egypt) Egypt! Let me trying again. (Press the Button again and again, but the Portal to Egypt it looks the Same) It's Broken! (And makes Everyone Surprised that Time Remote and The Other Dimensinator is Broken) Dora Kid: Perfect! Now we cannot get back Home! Phineas: Will there is Someone,who can help in Their Dimension, Follow me. (They follow him and he Secured the Area and the Coast is Clear) Phineas: Alright, Nobody here, Let's go! (They left the Alley and Went off) Noby: Are you sure we're gonna be Okay? Phineas: Of course we are, Beside we gonna be Sneaky. (Until then the Norm-bot is Blocking their way) Okay, we are gonna be Sneaky then that! Norm-bot: Can I see your Papers. Pinky: We don't have Papers! Norm-bot: If you don have Papers for me, Then I'll will Destroy you all! ??????: Bang! (A Blast of Air has torn the Norm-bot's Head and fell down) Phineas: Wow! Thanks Dora Kid! Dora Kid: That wasn't me. Peter: If you didn't then Who? (They saw Perry and he's the one who did it, with a Silver Air Cannon) Phineas: Perry,You did that? Perry: Yes, Yes I did. Dora Kid: You're very good in Marksmanship just like Me, how did you do that? Perry: Because, I play Hero's Duty at the Arcade. Dora-Rinho: Hero's Doody? (Dora-Rinho had Burst out of Laughter, and even Big G, Sneech, Pinky and Buford is Laughing too, Except the Others they don't laugh at Perry for what he Said) Perry: It's not that kind of Duty! Dora-Rinho: I guess you better watch where your playing, in the game called Hero's Doody! (Laugh) Big G: Why did you became a Marksmanship Whipping? (Laugh) Pinky: I guess your better wash your Hands after you Play that Game! (Laugh) Perry: Guys! It's not fun- Buford: One more, One more! When did the Hero Flush the Toilet! Say Why?. Perry: (Annoyed) Why? Buford: It's because of their Doody. (Laugh) Perry: Alright! Alright! I get it Now, Can we just Keep going right now! (He Walk off) Dora-Rinho: Okay! (He Stop Laughing and walk off) (They went off to Somewhere, 5 Minutes later, they made to Isabella's House but it looks So Different) Isabella: My house, this where they were Phineas? Phineas: Yes that's Isabella, Alright let's go see them (He ring the Door bell and then Trap Door is below them) Oh Yeah, I forgot. All: (Screaming) (They fall down to the floor, until then a Silhouettes figures has Tide up Phineas Doraemon and Their Friends, it was The Firestorm Girls and Isabella Dimension that did it! Alt-2 Isabella: (tough voice) what'ca doin? Phineas: Um, Isabella it was us. Alt-2 Isabella: Oh sorry you Guys, and I see you brought your Friends even... new Friends who are they? Ferb: Oh, these kids are from Japan in Our Dimension, and even the Robot Cats are from the 22nd Century. Alt-2 Isabella: Wait! You met them in Japan, and those Robot Cats are from the 22nd Century. Ferb: Yes. Alt-2 Isabella: Untide them up Girls! (Firestorm has untide Phineas Doraemon and Their Friends, and now they emerge into a Pose, and crumble down) Alt-2 Isabella: Why did you came back in our Dimension with your Friends? Pinky: Well, that Mad Scientist just send us here. Alt-2 Isabella: Pinky! (She hug him) Oh it so good to see you! Pinky: Um, I'm not Pinky in your Dimension. Alt-2 Isabella: Oh sorry, (She put him down) my Chihuahua got Captured from Dr Doofenshmirtz 2 Months ago. Pinky: It okay, I know how you feel. Alt-2 Isabella: Follow me Everyone! (They follow her and then they saw the Resistance Lair and the look Surprise) Pinky: That's my Lair right? Alt-2 Isabella: Yes it is Before (Sigh) Charlene and Doofenshmirtz Captured Him. Noby: So they are you Dimensional Self is there another us? Alt-2 Isabella: Yes, their right over, they are doing their Training. (She pointed Over there, and it was Noby, Sue, Big G and Mimimi (2nd Dimension) and they are Training at the Training Room) Noby: Okay. Dora-Med: If there's another them is there another us. Alt-2 Isabella: No, but we met those 9 Black Coated Groups, we don't know who they are, but they want to Join Us Dora-Med: Okay. Phineas: Is other Me and other Ferb are here? Alt-2 Isabella: Yes, they are right over here inventing something. (They Other Dimension Phineas and Ferb and they are Building something and they saw them) Alt-2 Phineas: Hey you guys, good to see you again! Phineas: Thanks! (They walk to the Chair right next to the Monitor) Alt-2 Isabella: Dr Baljeet we have guess! Dr Baljeet: It's so good to see you again and- TERRY!! (He hug him) Oh it so good to see you! Terry: Um, I'm not your Turtle in your Dimension. Dr Baljeet: Oh sorry, can I hug you one more time? Terry: Sure. (Dr Baljeet hug Terry the Turtle and everyone look sad Ferb gave Dora-Nichov a Handkerchief, He blow his Nose and give it back to Ferb) Dr Baljeet: Okay I'm done (He put the Turtle down) My Turtle got Captured from Doofenshmirtz 2 Months ago and I really missed him. Terry: It okay, I know you missed him. Dr Baljeet: I know, Alright everyone what are your all doing in Our Dimension again? Wang Dora: Trying to get back to our Dimension. Dr Baljeet: Okay, and even though I have a Song for Time and Dimension, wanna hear it? El-Matadora: Nope we're good. Dr Baljeet: Alright. Phineas: Um, Where's Candace? ??????: I'm over here. (They saw a Tall Silhouette figure, they heard a Cough sound and it was 2nd Dimension Candace, and She turn on the light and that one next to her is a Bust) Alt-2 Candace, (Deep voice) Can someone get rid of this topiary you know I'm allergic to that. (Other Dimension Phineas and Ferb, is push the topiary away from her) Alt-2 Candace (Normal Voice) Thank you, you Two. Alt-2 Phineas: You're welcome! Alt-2 Candace: What are you all doing here? Peter: To get back Home of course, Phineas's Other Dimensinator is Broken and even Doraemon's Time Remote is Broken too. Dr Baljeet: But this one is a Dimension, the Time Remote won't work here. Dorapin: We know, but this Time Remote is Connected to our Dimension. Dr Baljeet: Oh, Okay I'll will fix the Remotes in 10 Minutes. (He grab the Time Remote and the Other Dimensinator from Doraemon and Phineas) Big G: You better be, Or else I'll give you a Wedgie! Dr Baljeet: (Nervous) Okay. Meanwhile At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (2nd Dimension) (A Silhouette figure is building something, Until then Someone who Burst of the Door, and it was Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) and he looks Furious) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: (Angry) I cannot believe it! They got AWAY!! ??????: Who? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Those Kids and the Robot Cats got away! ??????: They WHAT!!! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: I know they are, and even though is this machine ready? ??????: Almost. (Until then, They heard something at the Door and it was Norm-Bots and they are holding Platyborg, ChihuahuaBorg, Turtleborg and Pandaborg) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: You have return! Did you catch them? (Platyborg just punch at Doofenshmirtz right cheek) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Ow! That hurt! (He Realize) Have you all turn back to good? (They Nod at Him) I see... THROW THEM TO THEIR CAGES!!! (The Norm-Bots has Throw the Cyborg to the Cages and Lock them up) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: You cannot get out of here, this one is Unbreakable to you, that means your weapons won't break this Cage (They Growl and Angry at Him) So, What should we do today Mister? ??????: Well I build this Machine to make us go through Time and Dimension. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Excellent, and after that I will go back in time and Stop my Mother for Giving me those Dresses. (And that make them Laugh at Him for what he said) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Don't Laugh at me! My Mother wanted a Girl! ??????: Sorry! Sorry! And even though I made this machine for something, but I need those Telecard from Them, and this time Nobody will NEVER stop Us! Both: (Evil Laugh) (Cough) ??????: I think I swallow something! (Cough) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Me Too! (Cough) (And that Makes Platyborg, Chihuahuaborg, Pandaborg and Turtleborg to Laugh at Them Again) To Be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3